


Pap-High-rus

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Drug Use, First Time High, Fluff, High Shenanigans, M/M, Marijuana, Nyeh-heh-heh!, Papyrus is a good boy, Pure, Tbh the thought of high Papyrus is pure, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Stretch gets told that Papyrus has never gotten high before, so obviously he needs to do something about it.(Not Pap-Cest)





	Pap-High-rus

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a story by c_orrin!! (which you can read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209187 (NSFW + Sanscest warning btw)

Papyrus walked out from the kitchen and sat himself down in front of the TV on the floor. It was one of the days where Stretch came over, and Blueberry and his brother went out. Although they were practically the same person, they still wanted to become friends nonetheless, and bond like friends. So, Papyrus was left at home with Stretch, while Roulx slept soundly upstairs. He and Stretch had nothing to really talk about, so they simply watched Mettaton do his thing on the TV, and sprinkled conversation in during the commercials. This time though, Papyrus couldn't unglue his eyes from the TV. It never ceased to amaze him when Mettaton would do his trademark dance number. He was so enamoured, he didn't notice Stretch take something out of his hoodie's pocket and light it. His eyes flicked to Stretch for a moment, assuming he was just lighting a cigarette, but he had to do a double take. It looked..different..?

 

Papyrus climbed onto the couch, and plopped down next to Stretch. "What's that?" He asked rather squeakily. It was often hard for Papyrus to contain his excitement when he didn't understand something and wanted to learn more. He just ended up yelling in the end. But, this time he controlled it. "Its..a blunt?" Stretch had a bit of confusion in his voice, which only caused Papyrus to tilt his head to the side. "Have you never smoked b'fore, Pap?" That shouldn't have been surprising, since Papyrus was so innocent, but it still was a bit shocking. "I don't believe I have, no!" His voice rose a bit with excitement. Was smoking actually fun? He hated the smell of cigarettes, but maybe what Stretch had wouldn't be so bad! Stretch chuckled at the other, pulling a lighter from the pocket of his cargo shorts. "I guess you wanna try, huh..?" Stretch murmured, waving the lighter around. Papyrus could only nod enthusiastically, as he situated himself next to Stretch more comfortably. Stretch lit the blunt, and smoked it with ease, letting the smoke leave him in a puff of orange magic, before passing it to Papyrus, who simply stared at it in his hand. 'Right, he's never smoked--'. 

 

"D'you need h-help..?" Stretch could fee the drug working through his magic, quicker than he expected, so his words came out a bit stuttered. Papyrus nodded and waited for instruction easily, ignoring Stretch's slip ups. Stretch leaned back into the couch, practically sinking into it before closing his eyes and clearing his throat. "All y' gotta do 's put it to y'mouth, but don' bite it," Papyrus followed his instructions to a tee, putting only the tip of it in his mouth ",then y'gotta breath in through y'mouth, an' hold it there a second." Papyrus inhaled shakily. It burned for a few seconds, and he fought back a cough. "Oh--!" Stretch abruptly sat up, turning to Papyrus with slight worry. "Breathe in a bit more, 'n let it out." Papyrus inhaled once more, as Stretch took the blunt from him. He let out the breath he had been holding in a big rolling puff of orange smoke. It looked almost like fire, which caused Stretch to flinch back into the couch's armrest. "Holy shit!" Papyrus coughed a bit, expelling little bits of orange and red magic into the air before they dissapated. It felt odd, but it was also cool! Why hadn't he done it before?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A good 20 minutes later, Papyrus and Stretch were sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Papyrus lifted a hand, which immediately sent a strange sensation down his arm and through his body. He could only stare as strange colors dotted around his hand like he was glowing. Had he always been able to do this? He moved his fingers around, which only caused the colors to wriggle and spew from every direction. Papyrus let out a soft 'Nyeh heh heh' as he continued to move his hand around. He was so caught up, he didn't notice Roulx Kaard standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the two with confusion. "What art thou doing?" He chuckled and made his way over to Papyrus, sitting down near his head. "Roulx..! L-look..look at all th' colors..!!" Papyrus lifted his hand to Roulx's, and he held it tentatively. Since Roulx wasn't high, all he could see was the bright red glove with its gold wrist cuff. "Heh..yes, very beautiful, Papyrus." He smiled and gave his hand back, resting it on his chest. Roulx raised his head to his boyfriend from another universe. "Hast he partaken in thoust drugged shenanigans?" Stretch lifted an arm from across the room, giving him a wobbly thumbs up before laying his arm back down in silence. Roulx could only sigh as he shook his head. He went to stand so he could call their respective brothers, but Papyrus reached out to him and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with his. Papyrus shuddered a bit with the warmth the action gave his soul. "Your--Your hands are really nice, you know?" Papyrus slurred, bringing it to his face. "It fits-- It-It fits perfectly in mine." Roulx let out a small gasp at the affection the other showed. He tugged a little at his hand, askinghim to sit upright. Papyrus groaned with disagreement, but still brought himself to sit up. His head spun, but he manage to stay up. Roulx lifted his free hand to Papyrus' cheek, caressing it. Stars, he looked a mess. A pale orange blush practically covered Papyrus' face, only growing more as Roulx stared. He glanced up to his eyelights, which were bigger and let off a soft orange glow, despite being glossed over. Roulx smile only grew wider as Papyrus' lights darted away and looked elsewhere out of embarrassment.

Once Roulx had gotten Papyrus to his feet, he scooped him up and began ascending the stairs. He made his way to the side room the brothers allowed him to stay in when he'd first fallen into this strange dimension. Roulx pushed the door open with his foot, and set Papyrus onto the bed in front of him. Roulx's eyes searched his face more before he brought his hand back up to his cheek, and pressed a kiss against the skeleton's forehead. Why did that feel so..amazing? Colors intruded Papyrus' vision, spiraling and circling around Roulx Kaard. His sight got hazy, going in an out of focus. He felt the warmth of the kiss flood through his skull and run down his spine and ribs and things seemed so much brighter. Roulx pulled back and smiled, holding the other's hand. It felt like Roulx had been kissing him there for a minute straight, but it had apparently only lasted a couple of seconds. Papyrus softly 'Nyeh'd and laid himself against Roulx's shoulder, closing his eyes. Roulx stumbled a little, but caught Papyrus. "Er-- perhaps thee should rest this off-" Roulx pulled Papyrus into his hold again, awkwardly shuffling onto the bed and holding him into his lap as he rested against the headboard. As he got situated, Papyrus lifted his head slowly. God, he fel like he'd passed out for a century. Papyrus looked at the other, his cloudy eyelights flicking across Roulx's face. Roulx smiled sweetly, reaching out and holding the skeleton's hand. A surge of heat raced up Papyrus' arm and slammed into his soul at full force. It didn't hurt, to his surprise. The warmth spread to the rested of his body as he continued to meet Roulx's gaze. Colors began to swirl sporadically around Roulx in thick, rolling waves. Papyrus grinned, chuckling to reach out to the colors, but just ending up resting his hand on Roulx's shoulder. He blinked as his movements and the world around him seemed to slow. Papyrus brought his forehead down to Roulx's bumping it slightly before resting there completely. A strange buzz surrounded his skull as he grabbed with desperation at Roulx's other hand. Roulx stifled a laugh as he laced his fingers with the skeleton's, unknowingly sending more heat into him. Papyrus allowed his eyes to flutter closed as the feeling practically consumed him. Why did everything mean so much more to him all of a sudden? Every slow movement Roulx made caused his soul to thrum with pure happiness. Every color he saw just got brighter with every affection Roulx showed, which was almost enough to make him faint. He just felt he couldn't hold his lover's hands tight enough. 

Maybe he should smoke with Stretch more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! :'> I thought I'd write something tho since I can't get back to Make the Grade for a bit /v\
> 
> [Ignore any errors, my device sucks rip]
> 
> -b0n3'd


End file.
